She will be there
by potatovodka
Summary: One shot written for a friend, in reference to the passing of Bulma's Japanese VA


I do not own the Dragon Ball series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

For the prince of Saiyans, the threat of death was almost constant. Vegeta has fire before, but had been restored by the wishes from the Dragon Balls. He had no qualms about going head first into any battle, even if only to improve himself. With all of that, there was only one thing he cared for, which was his earthen family.

He loved Bulma, to the point that he married her and they had their son, Trunks. When Lord Beerus first contacted them and slapped Bulma, Vegeta went into a blind rage, fighting like no being could conceive. Even then, he didn't back down.

Then, the day came that he wished never would. Bulma didn't wake up.

...

Vegeta soon fell into a depression, which was incredibly uncharacteristic of him. He knew that the wishes from the earthen and Namekian dragons could bring back people who were killed by unnatural means, but they could not bring back anyone who passed by normal means, such as age.

Vegeta maintained somewhat of an upbeat attitude around Trunks, so as to shield him from the reality of things. He needed help, and he turned to one person who he had a good deal of respect for. He went to Goku for advice. "Kakarot, this may seem strange, but I need your advice."

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"I don't know what to do. How do you deal with death?"

Goku scratched his head for a moment. "I dunno. I normally just wait to be wished back."

"It's that easy, but you've perished in the defense of Earth before."

"I know. Talk to Chichi. She's dealt with my death a few times."

"Thank you, Kakarot. Something told me that you'd know since way to help."

...

Vegeta went with Goku to his home, where Chichi greeted them. "Vegeta, what brings you out this way? Sparring with my husband again?"

"Maybe later." Goku said. "He wanted to ask you something."

Everyone sat down while Chichi served tea. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I do appreciate meeting on such short notice. My question is this. How do you deal with the deaths of your husband? I'm ill prepared for this."

Chichi knew about Bulma, and wanted to try and help him through things. "Well, at first, I was devastated. I thought 'oh no, my husband died'. But then, I just kept trying to tell myself that at least he passed on while protecting myself and the rest of the world. That's different from what you're going through, I know."

Vegeta sipped his tea. "Kakarot knows as well as anyone that I've endangered myself countless times. I've fought some of the deadliest fighters in this universe. I've fought Frieza, Cell, the assassin Hit. I've even went toe to toe with Lord Beerus and never faltered. I've never experienced fear or sadness like this, even when I sacrificed myself while fighting Buu." Vegeta sipped his tea again, with a slight tremble. "It's almost embarrassing to think that a man who has fought so much has been bested by something so petty as death."

Chichi put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure there's some way you can reach her. She loves you and Trunks, and I'm certain she wouldn't want to leave you behind. You'll see her again."

Her assurance did make him feel somewhat easier, at least knowing he would see her again eventually.

...

Vegeta went to sit outside and look at the night sky. Trunks had come over and went to sit with him. "Are we gonna see Mom again soon?" Trunks asked, not knowing all of the intricacies and rules about the Divine wishes.

"My son, I will never lie to you." Vegeta started, about to tell his son about the rules, but was interrupted by Lord Beerus.

"Yes, you shall see your mother again soon."

Vegeta looked at the destroyer, confused and almost angry. "What do you mean?"

"Run along for a moment, trunks. I've got a matter of importance to discuss with your father."

Trunks hugged Vegeta and ran off to find Goten. "What's the meaning of this? I'm never going to tell my son a lie, why are you?"

Beerus took a gulp of beer from the mug Chichi gave him. "This is pretty good. Anyway, I didn't lie."

"What do you mean? The dragon balls cannot resurrect anyone who dies from natural causes."

Beerus finished the rest of his beer and sat the mug down. "I'm very much aware of that. Remember, I can erase half of this planet with a mere thought. I've lived for millions of years, always discovering new things. Do you think I wouldn't know about something like that?"

"Hmm, I suppose that is a fair point. But what do you mean?"

"The earthen and Namekian dragon balls can't bring anyone back like that. However, remember when we restored the version of Earth from my brother's universe?"

Vegeta remembered the gathering of the super dragon balls, and how they could restore an entire planet, including people who died naturally. "I do remember that, yes."

"If they can bring back anyone and anything, even in another universe, they can and will bring back anyone from this universe. You have to think, they don't play by the same rules."

"So, I might see my wife again?"

"That is entirely possible. We only need to gather them again."

Vegeta finally felt at ease, knowing there was a way to see her again, where she would be waiting for him.


End file.
